


Testing, testing, 1, 2, 9

by Boysn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahashi is one of the first to be experimented on at Toue's new facility. Another man is there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Writing Gods as this is not the best.

He was brought to a small room where the door quickly shut and locked behind him. He didn't bother to check the strength the lock. He was here of his own free will, after all.

“And you are?” A voice called from deeper within the room. Another test subject, no doubt. 

“Takahashi,” he answered. He figured it was in his best interest to at least be civil to his room mate. 

The other man, who looked a few years older than himself, stood and crept up to him. He didn't like the intrusion of his personal space, so he took a step back. The man laughed.

“Skittish like a kitten,” he said. Takahashi scrunched his nose in disgust. He had known the man for literal seconds and he was already being insulted. 

“I'm not skittish, I just don't like you,” he said. 

The man laughed again, “How can you not like me yet, you don't know me.”

Takahashi walked up to the bunk bed and hoisted himself to the top. “I know enough,” he said. 

“Really? You don't even know my name?”

Takahashi lied down facing the wall. “I don't need to know it,” he said forgetting all about his earlier attempt at civility. He heard the bunk springs squeak signaling the other man was also in bed.  
“Well, good thing you didn't ask cause I don't have a name,” the man said. 

Takahashi kept silent, he didn't want to converse. Suddenly he was falling and he ,and his mattress, were on the floor. The man had yanked it down and was now standing over him. 

“Don't be like that,” the man said.

Takahashi scuttled up and hit him in the center of his face. It was usually a blow that put down most of his opponents but this man recovered and grabbed Takahashi by the arm and pulled him into a binding hold. 

“You're a strong kitten but I'm a wolf,” he said releasing Takahashi with a childish laugh. The younger turned, ready to strike back, but took a step back instead. The man was smiling and his teeth were sharp, like a wolf's. 

“What have they done to you?” Takahashi asked. He knew he was a test subject and that he probably wouldn't like all of what he would endure, and the man before him was a potential preview of what he could become. 

“What? These?” He asked pulling his lips back further, “Oh no, I was born with these,” he said. Another round of laughter rumbled. “You're special too, aren't you?”

Special? If the man before thought pointy teeth were 'special' then he supposed his own ability was extraordinary. 

“I have a photographic memory. I can't forgot anything,” Takahashi said feeling in the mood to 'one up'. 

“...Interesting,” the man said.

“Well, yes, my memor-”

“Not that, do hear that?” the man said pressing his head to the door. “He's crying again. Akira.”

Takahashi strained to hear, “I hear nothing,” he said overcome with curiosity. He too pressed his ear to the wall. 

“He's young, hasn't even hit puberty yet,” the man said. 

Takahashi closed his eyes and tried listening harder, “I still hear nothing. Perhaps you are insane, which is a reasonable conclusion,” he said walking back to his fallen mattress and lying back down. Not even bothering to place it back on the rack. 

“You have a photographic memory...I have extraordinary hearing. I wonder what Akira has,” the man said kneeling down but still pressed firmly to the door. 

Extraordinary hearing? Well, it made more since than pointed teeth being his unique trait. Toue had said this place was for the gifted. 

“Hearing can turn to deafness with one loud sound...I don't see how that is extraordinary,” Takahashi criticized. 

The man turned to him, “I've been exposed to several loud sounds in testing. My hearing is still as good as ever,” he said crawling over to join Takahashi.

The younger man made no move but stayed on guard as the other lied next to him, facing the opposite direction. Takahashi saw a tattoo on the base of the man's neck, red hair lightly gracing the top. It was simply the number 9.


	2. Just 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, cause, smut.

Sex was just sex was just sex. Being stuck in a small room with another person 90% of the time was bound to yield similar results with most people. The mattress that they never bothered to put back served as their place to copulate. 

“Naine,” Takahashi moaned as he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. Since Takahashi never got a name he decided to call the man 'Nine' but preferred to use the kanji 'Naine'. 

“Don't finish too soon, Taka-chan,” Naine whispered back. Takahashi didn't like the honorific, which was the purpose as it kept him from coming. 

They didn't have lube so they had to settle for heavy frottage, passionately grinding their genitals together. Naine always topped. At first it bothered Takahashi but he grew used to it and even came to enjoy it. Their precum slicking their members as Naine pushed down while Takahashi snapped up. 

Naine licked at Takahashi's dry lips, “Don't bite me this time,” he sighed before slipping his tongue in. 

Takahashi contemplated a teasing nibble but settled for sucking instead. Naine hooked the younger man's legs and rolled him up so that Takahashi's knees were hovering just above his own shoulder's. As Naine thrusted his sack drug across Takahashi's quivering hole. 

Takahashi broke the kiss. “I can't-”, he moaned through clinched teeth. Naine picked up the pace.

“Do it. Come,” Naine said leaning down for another kiss. When their lips met Takahashi gave up his load, spraying the underside of Naine's chin. Takahashi's body was released as Naine jerked at his dick a few times before aiming his load at Takahashi's face. 

“Hey!” Takahashi protested but didn't move out of the path of the oncoming seed.

Naine let out a chuckle when he was done. “My my, my kitten sure likes his milk,” he sighed as he lied down. 

Takahashi grumbled but wasn't particularly upset. He recalled perfectly the moment their 'hate sex' turned into 'just sex'. He played it over and over again in his head. 

Takahashi rolled over to looked at Naine when he noticed something peculiar, “Your eyes...they're changing,” he said.

Naine reached up and touched his own face, “Must be from an experiment. What color are they turning?” 

“I think they're pink? Purple-ish?” Takahashi sighed finally wiping a hand across his jizz covered face. 

“Aww, I'll miss my green eyes,” Naine said closing said eyes and rubbing them. 

“I won't,” Takahashi said, “I'll remember them perfectly forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I hope to write better stuff someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I've done them injustice because I couldn't spend as long as I wanted on the fic and I'm rather disappointed in it cause I ship these two pretty hard. Also, I had to add the bit about 'Akira' cause it's important to my Meta, which I may never get around to writing. Akira is actually Clear, or to be more specific, Clear's human body. In my Meta Clear is like Ren expect Clear (the robot) has 'instinct' in him while the body keeps Desire and Restraint. Akira means 'clear'.


End file.
